


Men's (Weird) Customs

by turante



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: At the end of Return of the King... Sam doesn't understand Elvish.





	Men's (Weird) Customs

King Elessar walked in the middle of the crowd, crown shining in the sun, and his lady Arwen waiting for him at her father’s side.

The king paused to meet his friends; he waved at the hobbits, smiled at Faramir and Eowyn, and exchanged a meaningful glance with Eomer.

At last stopped in front of Legolas, took his hands in his own and spoke softly in elvish.

The elf just smiled, and Aragorn smiled back at him before moving on to meet his beautiful lady.

Sam poked Frodo’s arm. "Mr. Frodo, what did he say?"

_"I’d rather to marry you."_


End file.
